Un changement radical
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: One-Shot sur Sirius et Hermione / TRADUCTION. / Corrigé.


_**Un changement radical :**_

Hermione se trouvait assise sur un banc du jardin de sa maison, elle était en train de penser que sa vie avait beaucoup changé en un an, ils avaient réussi à battre Voldemort, elle avait rendu la mémoire à ses parents, ils avaient tiré Sirius du voile, ils avaient trouvé un sortilège et l'avaient appliqué pour rendre la vie à toutes les personnes qui avaient péri pendant la guerre.

Mais non seulement le monde magique avait changé, elle-même n'était plus l'Hermione sainte et travailleuse qu'elle était pendant des années.

Elle avait acheté une moto, ses cheveux avaient poussé, elle avait pris quelques centimètres, elle avait fait tout son possible pour que son corps change au mieux, ses dents qui étaient avant ses dents de lapins étaient maintenant de bonne taille et alignées, même sa façon de s'habiller avait changé, son style était maintenant plutôt rockeur.

Elle avait même changé psychologiquement : elle n'était plus si centrée sur les livres et les études, elle s'intéressait au sport et aimait les pratiquer, elle aimait sortir avec ses amis, tous types de musique...

-Hermione, a crié sa mère, il est déjà 10 heures, viens.

-J'y vais maman. Hermione se lève et part tranquillement vers le salon.

Cette année ses parents avaient décidé de faire un voyage pour leur anniversaire, elle mettait l'occasion à profit, elle partait pour quelques mois au Grimmaud Place.

-Hermione, nous devrions déjà être partis, nous t'enverrons des lettres à chaque fois que nous pourrons. Dit son père.

-Tranquille ! Seulement celles qui sont joyeuses. Dit Hermione. Je vous aime !

-Nous aussi. Ils ont pris leurs valises et sont sortis par la porte.

Hermione prit aussi ses valises et, au moyen du réseau de cheminée, elle apparut dans le salon de Grimmaud Place.

-Herm ! Cria Harry, il se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, il lui fit des bisous sur les deux joues.

-Bonjour Harry ! Dit Hermione. Tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi Herm. Dit Harry.

-Où est Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

-Dans la cuisine. Dit Harry pour après rire.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et salua Ron de la même façon qu'elle avait fait avec Harry. Après être revenue au salon, elle vit James, Lily, Rémus, Thonks et Sirius. Elle les salue tous avec effusion et après que Ron se joignent à eux, ils se mirent à parler.

Elle parlait avec Harry sur le Quidditch quand elle se sentit observée, elle tourna la tête pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce regard et remarqua que c'était Sirius qui la regardait.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient sortie du voile, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, ils avaient maintenant 17 ans de différence, ( un effet secondaire de l'avoir tiré du voile ) il avait les cheveux aux épaules, le corps athlétique, les yeux bleu ciel, aimable et courtois, amusant et toujours disposé à faire rire quand il voyait quelqu'un triste.

À neuf heures ils ont dîné et à dix heures ils recevaient la famille Weasley au complet. Ils ont passé un bon moment en racontant des anecdotes et en jouant aux cartes quand ils décidèrent de partir pour dormir.

Il était quatre heures du matin et Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle descendit pour aller dans la cuisine et en ouvrant la porte elle remarqua que Sirius s'y trouvait déjà avec un verre de lait dans la main.

-Ca va Sirius, toi non plus tu n'as pas sommeil ? Demanda Hermione.

-Haha non, la vérité est que je suis assez éveillé. Répondit Sirius alors qu'elle regardait le lait.

Après avoir parlé et fini tout le lait que contenait le garde-manger, Sirius changea de conversation.

-Ils m'ont dit que tu avais acheté une moto. Dit Sirius.

-Oui, la vérité c'est que j'adore être en moto. A répondu Hermione.

Sirius ne dit plus rien et la regarda intensément, depuis qu'ils l'avaient tiré du voile il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'elle, tout le hantait, son sourire, ses yeux, son odeur … James et Rémus l'avaient remarqué mais ils n'avaient rien dit.

-Bon Sirius moi je vais aller me coucher. Dit Hermione. Ça a été un plaisir de parler avec toi.

-Je suis d'accord et je vais faire de même. Dit Sirius et tout de suite il sourit d'une manière séductrice.

Le visage d'Hermione s'est retrouvé de la même couleur que les cheveux des Weasley et il lui semblait que de la fumée sortait des ses oreilles, elle monta les escaliers deux à deux et entra dans sa chambre.

Sirius a souri triomphant et est parti pour dormir.

En attendant, Hermione ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à lui, à son sourire, à ses mains, à ses yeux, à sa sincérité, qui se trouvaient dans le corps d'adonis qu'il possédait. *En définitive, pensa Hermione, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.*

Au matin suivant, tout le monde était parti faire des achats et les seules personnes qui restaient dans la maison étaient Sirius et Hermione.

Hermione lisait dans le salon quand Sirius est apparu.

-Hermione, je dois te parler. Dit Sirius.

-Po...Pour...Quoi fa...faire. Dit Hermione en bégayant.

-Je sais que tu me vois comme le parrain de ton meilleur ami, mais j'ai à te le dire, tu verras Hermione, depuis que je t'ai vu quand tu avais à peine 15 ans et que tu as empêché que je meurs à cause du baiser du Détraqueur, je ne peux cesser de penser à toi, même quand je savais que c'était mauvais, que je devais te voir comme l'amie de mon filleul, mais je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, tu étais rentrée dans mon esprit sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mais je sais que ce n'est probablement pas pareil pour toi, mais si ça l'est, je t'en prie de me le dire...

Sirius ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione l'embrassait passionnément, il lui répondit. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils manquèrent d'air.

-Sirius, Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

-Harry ! Ont-ils crié ensemble. Nous pouvons t'expliquer...

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit Rémus, il était temps que vous fassiez le premier pas, si vous le faisiez pas, nous allions le faire à votre place.

-Vous le saviez ? Hermione a demandé avec incrédulité.

-A chaque fois que tu le regardais, Hermione, il y avait de la bave qui tombait. Dit Ron.

A ce moment tous ont commencé à rire et Hermione l'a regardé avec un visage assassin.

Mais depuis cette époque, Hermione ne s'était jamais séparée de Sirius et vice-versa.

-Maman, c'est vrai que papa à dit tout ça ? Demanda la petite Jane qui était émue.

-Oui, et je continue à le dire maintenant. Dit Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.

-Papa! A crié la petite en courant dans les bras de son père tandis que Hermione les regardait avec un sourire. Quand je serai plus grande, je serai comme maman et je me chercherai un mari qui m'aime comme toi tu aimes maman.

-Et tu me laisseras seul ici. Dit Sirius alors qu'il faisait des chatouilles à sa fille.

Hermione sourit heureuse de voir son mari jouer avec sa fille, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle vivrait à Grimmaud Place avec les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.


End file.
